Blue's Room: Blue's Big Soccer Practice Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Soccer Practice Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me and Sprinkles are Not in My Playroom!, We're Outside in My Backyard!, Because Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Going to Have A Soccer Practice Today! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *Steve: Hey, Blue! *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Gate! *(Gate Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited to Play Soccer! *Blue: We Are, Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Soccer Clothes, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Join In Your Backyard? *Blue: Sure!, Come to Blue's Backyard! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *(Steve Blows The Whistle) *Steve: This is Where Were Gonna Play Soccer! *Blue: Do You Wanna Join Us? *Little Bill: Sure, Blue! *Blue: Great! *Steve: Hiya, Team! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi! *Steve: All Right, Team!, Let's Start Soccer Practice!, (Blows The Whistle) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Little Bear: Hey, Steve!, Are You Playing Soccer With Us? *Steve: Nope!, I'm Not Playing! *Sprinkles: Huh? *Blue: Then What Will You Be? *Steve: I'm The Coach!, (Blows The Whistle) *Blue and Sprinkles: Oh! *Steve: I'm Just Here to Help The Team! *Oswald: Cool! *Steve: First, Let's Do Some Stretches to Warm Up Our Muscles! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Blue: Come On!, Stand Up and Stretch With Us! *Steve: Everyone, Do What I Do!, Stretch Up High... *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Stretching Up High) *Steve: Now Stretch Down Low! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Stretching Down Low) *Max: Stretch! *Ruby: (Grunts), That Feels Good! *Steve: Now, Shake It Out! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Shaking Them Out) *Steve: Okay!, Now Let's Do Some Jumping Jacks to Get Our Hearts Pumping! *Blue: Ready? *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Doing Jumping Jacks) *Sprinkles: Hey, Coach Steve!, Are We Gonna Do Something After Soccer Practice Today? *Steve: Hey!, That's A Great Idea!, We Should All Do Something Together After Soccer Practice! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Bob: But What? *Sprinkles: Hey, Blue!, What Could We Do After Soccer Practice? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Soccer Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play A Soccer Game of Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We're Gonna Do After Soccer Practice!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Beast: But, Blue!, How Are We Gonna Play Blue's Clues Here at The Soccer Field in Your Backyard? *Blue: I'll Show You!, When We Kick The Ball to Get A Goal, We Get A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, You Mean When We Kick The Ball to Get A Goal, We Get A Clue? *Blue: Yep!, That's Right! *Sprinkles: What A Brilliant Idea! *Steve: It's A Soccer Game of Blue's Clues! *Blue: Uh-Huh! *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Soccer Blue's Clues, We Gotta Make A... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Goal! *Steve: Yeah!, A Goal!, Right!, and Then We Get A... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: A Clue! *Steve: Then We Put It in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What To Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... *(Song Stops) *Sprinkles: Hey!, Wait A Minute!, We're Outside! *Blue: There's No Thinking Chair! *Steve: Oh!, Hey! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Bench and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Steve Blows The Whistle) *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, Everybody Ready to Play A Soccer Game of Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We're Gonna Do After Soccer Practice? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Great! *Steve: It's Time to Play Our First Clue! *(Steve Blows The Whistle) *Steve: Dora Has The Ball! *Dora: I'm Great at Soccer! *Sidetable: Dora!, Over Here!, Pass It to Me! *Dora: Okay!, Here It Comes! *(Dora Kicks The Ball to Sidetable Drawer) *Steve: Dora Passes The Ball to Sidetable Drawer! *Sidetable: I Got The Ball! *Steve: Sidetable's Got The Ball! *Sidetable: Who Should I Pass It To? *Isa: Blue! *Blue: That's Me! *Sidetable: Oh!, Blue!, She's Close to The Goal! *Blue: Pass It to Me, Sidetable! *(Sidetable Kicks The Ball to Blue) *Steve: Sidetable Passes The Ball to Blue!, She Tribbles Towards The Goal... *Tico: Kick It, Blue! *Sidetable: Make A Goal! *Blue: Here I Go! *Steve: Kicks The Ball, and... *(The Ball Misses The Goal) *Sprinkles: Oh No! *Blue: We Missed! *Steve: Blue Missed The Ball on Her First Kick! *Blue: What Should I Do? *Benny: Aw!, Don't Give Up, Blue!, Just Try Again!, We're Just Practicing!, So Give It Another Try! *Blue: Oh!, Okay!, Let's Do It! *Sprinkles: Let's Use Some Encouragement Right Now!, Let's Clap to Cheer Blue On! *Steve: Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Blue!, Blue!, Blue!, Blue!, Blue! *Blue: She Runs..., She Kicks... *(Blue Kicks The Ball and Scores A Goal) *Blue: (Gasps), I Made A Goal! *Steve: Goal! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: That Means We Get Our First..., Clue! *(Flag appears) *Bobby: Look!, There It Is! *Blue: There's My First Clue!, On This..., Truck! *Owl: So This Truck Must Be Blue's First Clue! *Steve: You Know What We Have to Do to Write This Truck, In Our Handy-Dandy... *Henry: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Max: Yeah! *Blue: So..., A Truck! *Steve: First, We Draw 2 Circles for The Wheels, With Smaller Circles Inside Them, Then We Draw A Square, and Another Square, and A Little Rectangle for The Window!, There, A Truck. *Blue: Hmm, So, What Could We Do After Soccer Practice, With The Clue, A Truck? *Dizzy: Maybe We Can See A Truck After Practice! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Keep On Getting Goals and Clues So We Can Know for Sure! *Blue: Come On, Everybody!, Let's Keep Practicing! *Steve: Okay, Team!, It's Time to Play for Our Second Clue! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Maggie: Let's Try to Get Another Goal! *Steve: Is Everybody Ready? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *(Steve Blows The Whistle) *Beast: Here We Go! *(Kipper Kicks The Ball) *Steve: Kipper Has The Ball!, He Kicks It Down The Field!, Maisy and Franklin are Both Running Towards The Ball..., Watch Out! *(Maisy and Franklin Bump Into Each Other) *Maisy: Ow! *Franklin: That Hurts! *Blue: What Happened? *Franklin: We Bumped Into Each Other! *Maisy: We Were Both Trying to Kick The Ball! *Sprinkles: Are You Okay? *Franklin: I Guess So! *Pablo: Hey, Maisy and Franklin!, Here's A Little Soccer Tip!, When You're Running Down The Field, If You're Close to The Ball, Say "I Got It!", Then Your Team Mate Knows That Your Getting The Ball! *Tyrone: And Maybe You Won't Bump Into Each Other! *Franklin: Yeah, Tyrone!, Come On, Maisy!, Let's Try to Call "I Got It!" *Maisy: Okay! *Steve: All Right!, Game On! *(Sidetable Passes The Ball) *Steve: Sidetable Passes The Ball!, Maisy and Franklin are Running Towards The Ball... *Franklin: I Got It, Maisy! *Steve: Franklin Says "He Got It!", and They Didn't Bump Into Each Other! *Linny: Yay! *Ming-Ming: All Right! *Jack, Mary, Mel, Sportacus, Stephanie, Miss Spider, Holley, and Bug Friends: Franklin!, Franklin!, Franklin! *Franklin: Here, Maisy!, I'll Pass It to You! *Maisy: Okay! *Steve: Franklin Passes The Ball to Maisy... *Plex: Kick It in The Goal, Maisy! *Maisy: Here We Go! *Steve: She Kicks... *(Maisy Kicks The Ball and Scores Another Goal) *Maisy: Goal! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts